pantystockingwithgarderbeltfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lace (Naruhina4ever5)
Lace is the middle sister of Leather and LongJon (Ronron). Though she tends to act the oldest and is usually accompinied by a human named Fadora, who often goes by "Pimp Hat". Her theme is color is Blue. History Lace grew up in heaven with her sisters and their mother, an angel. Their father however, they never really knew him. After Lace and Leather spazzed out one day, they were kicked out of heaven. But tried to plead for another chance by saying they had a little sister, who in the end was simply kicked out with them... Which makes Ronron a little bitter towards her sisters. On Earth the sisters are pretty much in charge of scraping up what meager ghost they can come by for heaven coins. This being because of Panty and Stocking arriving before them and having Garterbelt to take care of them. So they usually, always get the ghost before Lace, Leather, and Ronron. Because of this Lace really hates them both. She thinks Panty is a stupid whore, but secretley thinks Stocking is adorable. She is pretty quiet around people she doesn't know, but you can't get her to shut up if you're her friend. Fighting Lace's weapon is her lace ribbon bracelets, which she wears all the time, and it turns into a mace (or morning star) called "Bobbin". her fighting style is rather brutal, having no method to the madness of where she swings her weapon. But, she has pretty good luck with randomlly smacking ghosts, so it works! Personality Lace is a perverted girl with a short temper. She is always making very sexual comments, even about her sisters, claiming they are very incestual. Though, none of her remarks are to be taken seriously, she just enjoys dumb sexual humor. She is also very outgoing with people she knows and has a habit of playing with boobs, regardless of them being hers or not. She really does enjoy boobs (though claiming to be A-sexual) despite complaining about how uncomfortable her own books are. Lace often mocks her sisters for being flat, while she has an above average breast size. She is also prone to not so angelic fits of rage about stupid things. An accurate word to describe them would be "Tantrum". She is actually very moral and loves her sisters. While a lot of things are okay for her, some things she finds "improper" or simply stupid that she absolutely forbids. Like "Being a skank" or alchohal. But tit grabbing and bathing together is totally fine! *Likes **Boobs **Loli-con **Video games **Small children **Bad puns **Her sisters (Most of the time) **Cats Dislikes *Losing *Make-up and other "Preppy things" *Being wrong *Being called a spaz *Looking whorish Sexual Orientation Though claiming to be A-sexual, she's more so A-romantice, as she finds romance a waste but still finds guys (And the occasional girl) attractive. Because she's A-romantic she's not flirty or skanky like other banished angels. Sometimes she feels like she likes both genders but feels like "Being bi" is too common and most people who claim to be really aren't, which really annoys her. Category:Angels Category:Females Category:Blue Category:Acessories